


Shifting Destines

by blackrose_17



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Hurt Ianto Jones, M/M, Magical Ianto Jones, Master of Death Harry Potter, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, Multi, Not Actually Talked About in Detail, Not Beta Read, Pairings Can Change, Past Mpreg, Protective Natasha Romanov, Slow Build, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones was broken in ways that his former team missed. It wasn't until Ianto left did his secrets become known did Three realize how little they truly knew about Ianto, can they make it right with him or have they lost that chance for good?</p><p>Harry Potter would be happy to never lay eyes on the Doctor again but when he is left no choice but to reach out to him can he and the Doctor find common ground or are some hurts just to great to overcome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these fandoms this is purely for fun.  
> So I wrote two little drabbles for the hurt/comfort bingo challenge on LJ and I had great response and decided to turn this into a full blown story. The Janto will be eventually and then turned into a foursome because I have wanted to write that pairing for the longest of times. I'm still not sure if it's going to be Loki/Harry or turned into the Doctor/Harry/Loki. I am open to pairings for the other members of Torchwood but I am leaning towards Sif/Tosh.

Ianto Jones couldn’t remember a time that he hurt as much as he did that moment. Not even surviving and crawling his way out of the ruins of Torchwood One to finding Lisa a half converted and dragging her through the fire and derbies, trying not to let the cries and screams for help or death get to him.

Ianto wished he could have helped everyone or at least granted them an honourable death; at least he would have cared about them unlike UNIT who chose to slaughter them like they weren’t human and didn’t matter.

Even losing Lisa, watching her gunned down by those he worked for didn’t hurt as much; it did destroy his soul but did not cause his body that much pain.

No being tenderized by hungry cannibals who damaged his body and fear that he had been abandoned by those he once called teammates and once longed to be friends with had left Ianto in worse pain than he could image.

Ianto Jones if you asked anyone who worked at Torchwood Three they could rave about Ianto's coffee and the great way he keeps everything organized but not one of them could tell you his birthday or where he lived.

As the only Torchwood One survivor to work at three, in fact he was the only survivor that chose to continue working with the organization or what's left of it Ianto already had a rather large mountain to climb, the members of three hadn’t bothered to hide their dislike of anything or anyone that came from One.

It hurt deeper than Ianto thought it would when he was left in the shadows while Gwen Cooper was warmly welcomed into the fold, Ianto longed to feel that kind of warmth. He was wasting away in the dark and none of the others bothered to notice. Unless they needed his coffee, something fetched or put away, something cleaned, food ordered or Jack felt the urge to flirt and couldn’t be bothered to search for Gwen.

Ianto never let it show how much that hurt because the truth was he had fallen for the charismatic captain and it tore at him that he was nothing but easy conquest to Jack when he couldn’t have who he wanted.

Ianto didn’t know why he stayed at Torchwood Three why it was clear that no one would notice if he didn’t show up until they wanted coffee. “They probably won’t even care; I don’t know why I stay.” He really didn’t know why he stayed; they would never accept him as a true member of the team. He had a place that he could call home and maybe it was time that he went back.

There was nothing keeping him there and he was tired of it. He wondered how long it would take for anyone to notice he was missing.

Try as he might Ianto couldn't contain the hiss that escaped his lips as fingers gently brushed over the scars they had been bothering him of late. The burns are a reminder of what dangers this work can bring into your life, one that Ianto knew all too well.

"Прошу́ проще́ния" Came the soft whispered apology, followed by an even lighter finger touch.

Reaching up Ianto covered the hand in his. "It's alright; it's not your fault. I'm the one who chose this assignment and chose to stay. I know the dangers working for an organization such as Torchwood could bring. It's not that different than working at SHIELD."

There was a low dangerous growl. "Yes but at least at SHIELD you had us who cared about you and you weren't treated like a lowly coffee boy for the others to walk all over and had to pick up after the other agents because unlike Torchwood Three, SHIELD agents are not grown children." Natasha Romanoff snapped she had no love for Torchwood not one or three, especially not three with its arrogant leader and team members.

"Tosh it's that bad. She's the only one to have apologised to me and brought me coffee after the whole Lisa mess." Ianto defended.

"Dude did you have to bring up Three? Did you know that Tasha here has all their faces on target practice dummies? Man I would hate to think of what should happen should any of your "teammates" run into Tasha here." Clint Barton commented from the comfortable chair he had claimed the moment he and Natasha entered Ianto's flat, his keen eyes not missing a thing and it took all his willpower not to go hunt down Ianto's team when he saw the bruises littering his body.

He did own Ianto a new spoon he had bent the one he had been using in half as more and more of the Welshman's battered body came into view. "They sent you home like that? Did anyone check you out? Don't you have a doctor on your team?" Clint demanded, he was ready to track them down and drag them back to Ianto's flat - willing or unwilling- to make them see the damage the Welshman had received.

"Owen had his hands full Gwen had been shot as well as many of the cannibals." It hurt Ianto to know that he was below the monster that had tried to eat him and Toshiko and that he didn't even register on his team to ask about his wellbeing. That Jack would look right past him as if he wasn't even there and give all his attention to Gwen, even taking her in so she could talk to one of those monsters because she needed to know why not caring that one of her own teammates had been bloody tenderized.

"You're not going back there. Not only because they are cowards who can't own up to their mistakes and admit that they treated you poorly or that they can't even bother to look after you after such a disaster of a mission but because Fury has ordered you back to headquarters. SHEILD is to no longer have any more dealings with Torchwood." Phil Coulson spoke up as he watched Natasha patch up the young agent that he been made guardian of all those years ago. The backlash would be great should Ianto's parents learn of how he has been treated.

In truth Ianto was tired of this life, tired of being ignored until the Torchwood team needed something like a coffee, a file or something cleaned. He was much more than what Torchwood Three had made him into. "I don't want to be on active duty just yet. I still have nightmares of One's fall and of what Lisa was turned into. I need to be around those who truly care about me."

Natasha's heart broke at the pain in Ianto's eyes and she wondered how long it had been since someone had touched Ianto with kindness or even touch on the shoulder, one look at him and she knew he was touched starved and while she wasn't the most touchy person she knew what it was like to go with a simple touch. "We will be there right beside you supporting you every step of the way. So what do you say are you ready to come home?"

The Welshman only had to glance at the three people in his flat, those he considered family to see the truth in their eyes, he knew where he belonged and it wasn't with Torchwood Three. "Yes, I'm ready to go home."

Ianto knew he was going to miss Myfanwy and hoped that someone was going to take care of her. He would admit if only to himself that he would miss Tosh and even Jack a little but didn’t hold out hope that they would miss him for long, after all he was only the Tea-Boy, he was no one important to Torchwood Three.

 

* * *

 

                                                                 

It would be three days later that one of the Torchwood team finally realised that none of them had heard from Ianto since that night with the cannibals. After a frantic search into Ianto's file delivered his home address they gathered into the SUV with apologies on their lips to attempt to make things right with the youngest of them.

All they would find is an empty flat and a note

_You're too late Ianto's back where he belongs, with his true family and you will never see him again._

Ianto wasn't around when his former team finally noticed he was missing; it wasn't until his brush with the cannibals did Ianto truly see how little he meant to the team. When those he truly called family came for him he didn't see a point in staying at a place that didn't care about him.

He wasn’t there to see Owen, curse up a storm blaming himself for not noticing Ianto was hurting and failing as a doctor.  

He wasn’t there to see Tosh, breakdown into tears wondering why she didn’t reach out to Ianto sooner, understanding what it’s like to be the outsider looking in.

He wasn’t there to see Gwen, unsure of herself knowing that she had treated like he was invisible and staying away from him after Lisa because she couldn’t understand what it was like to risk the world for love.

He wasn’t there to watch as Jack let out a growl of pure rage, knowing that he had failed Ianto in the worst ways that he had let his anger and rage at Torchwood One stop him from seeing how lost Ianto truly was.

Ianto wasn’t there as Torchwood Three broke as they realised just how deeply they failed Ianto and one thought on all their minds.

 Will they ever be able to make things right with Ianto? 


	2. Chapter 2

An unusual coldness swept through Cardiff, bringing shivers to everyone who was outside. It was as if Death had cast its shadow over Cardiff and he was angry.

Cloaked in a dark robe that whipped around his ankles, dark eyes narrowed as he walked with confidence towards the Plas and the secret base of Torchwood Three. His invisibility cloak masking him from all watchful eyes and those of Torchwood Three, _‘This is almost going to be too easy.’_

* * *

 

 

Jack Harkness rarely drank but when he did he broke out the hard stuff, realising just how badly that the team... how badly he failed Ianto Jones drove him to drink in the middle of the day.

They hadn't noticed that Ianto hadn't been at work for three days. _‘How could they have missed that?’_ Jack knew that he would forever carry a weight of guilt upon his hearts as it took him and the others nearly three days to notice that Ianto wasn't there and that was only because they had begun to feel the withdrawal of coffee.

"I failed big time." Jack muttered under his breath and that was an understatement when it came to Ianto Jones.

"That you did." A new voice spoke up.

Jack blinked as he took in the dark hair man that appeared in his office, "Ianto?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Close but not quite. My name is Harry Potter and Ianto Jones is someone very dear to me and you nearly broke him. After everything he has survived it was you lot that left him a shell of what he once was."

Jack sobered up at the danger this man presented and wondered how he could deal with him without endangering the others.

Harry waved what looked to be a stick and Jack found himself unable to move. "Don't try anything, Captain Harkness, I am much more powerful than you can even begin to imagine." Harry settled into the chair across from the other immortal and studied him.

"You and your team no nothing about Ianto but you still had the right to pass judgement against him. Oh don't bother I know all about Lisa and while Ianto was wrong in hiding her, it shows how little you cared about what he was doing given that he managed to hide her here."

"While Ianto was wrong in doing so I can understand why Ianto loved Lisa because she healed him, he was broken in ways that would make even the strongest of men. You must have seen the marks on Ianto at least your doctor. Didn't you wonder about them?" Harry asked.

Jack knew just what marks Harry was talking about they looked like whip marks. The truth was while he had seen them he didn't ask Ianto about them and he knew Owen didn't either.

"Ianto was only sixteen when he was captured by a group of monsters who did unthinkable things to him, things that left him a broken shell, we nearly lost him." Harry's eyes went cold and distance as he recalled what Ianto was like after he was rescued, he wouldn't let anyone but Natasha close to him.

"Have you ever heard of the Jarlaxion's?" Harry asked.

Jack sucked in a deep breath, yeah he knew them well they were a well known race of slave traders focusing on sex slaves and they liked to break their slaves in. "Ianto was held by them?" He didn't want to think of what a sixteen year old Ianto went through at the hands of those monsters. He wondered how Ianto handled the memories that the cannibals no doubt stirred in him.

Harry nodded his head. "That's them; they captured Ianto and had him for almost six months. It took us so long to find them and when I did I laid waste to them. I wiped them out every last one of them." Harry declared.

This was a man not to be messed with."What did you do to them?" Jack knows that he would have ripped apart anyone who had hurt Alice or Stephan like Ianto had been harmed.

"I granted them a mercy killing only for the sake of my son. Despite everything they had done to him, Ianto asked for mercy for them. So I granted it to them. I am the Master of Death and I will destroy anyone who harms my son." Harry vowed.

Jack had heard tales of the Master of Death and to find out that Ianto was his son well he was screwed.

A dark chuckle had Jack's eyes flickering to Harry's. "Oh don't worry Captain Harkness I won't be killing you lot or anything like that will cause you any permanent harm or damage for some strange reason Ianto actually still cares about you all. Why do you think I only froze your team when I could have destroyed them?"

"I'll be taking Myfanwy with me; she is the only one who truly cares about my son." Harry stood up and stretched. "By the way you were jealous over Lisa for nothing, Ianto loved her like a best friend, she was the whole reason Ianto was still alive today. She saved him when Ianto had reached his lowest. And I would stay away from Nick Fury for a while he doesn't take kindly to those who had a hand in his daughter's death."

With a wave Harry disappeared and even though the spell had been release from him Jack he found that he couldn't move.

 

* * *

 

 

A cold chill filled the air of the Helicarrier.

Stalking down the halls of the Helicarrier as if he owned them with his robes billowing out behind him was the Master of Death himself, Harry Potter and he looked like wrath itself come to bring down his fury on all those who dared to cross his path.

"Where is my son?" Harry demanded in pure fury lacing his voice as he stared down the top agents of Shield not even flinching.

"Harry I understand that you are upset but I need you to calm down going in there like this won't do Ianto any good.” Phil Coulson wondered if his words would have any effect on the very pissed off wizard.

“I am calm Phil, this is me being calm, I haven’t gone to hunt down and kill the members of Torchwood Three that is me being pretty calm right about now.” Harry hissed out, there was no need to tell about his little visit. 

“It’s sound logic boss.” Clint voiced his opinion if it was up to him he would have let Natasha lose on them.

Phil shot his agent a look. “Thank you Agent Barton I am well aware of what you thought we should have done to Torchwood Three but it was against Ianto’s wishes and at the time he was all that mattered.”

Clint knew his lover had a point, he didn’t like it but he knew that Phil was right. “Still doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Clint muttered under his breath.

“It means none of us have to like it but that is what Ianto wished.” Phil wanted it to be clear that he didn’t like the idea either but he would do as his godson wishes.

All it needed was one look at Harry to know that the Master of Death was planning something, he wouldn’t physically harm Torchwood Three but he wouldn't let them get away with thinking its okay to treat people the way they did. “May I please see my son?” Harry asked.

Phil nodded his head, “Of course, Natasha please escort Harry to the medical bay.”

Natasha always reminded Harry of a cat the way she moved with stealth and grace. He was lucky that she considered him family as she gave him a small smile, "Follow me, Ianto is currently resting."

Rest was good for his son, considering what he had gone through. "I won't wake him I just need to see that he's okay."

Natasha placed a comforting arm on Harry's shoulder. "I know and I think that Ianto could use your support. Just so you know I support you in whatever you chose to do, Torchwood has done enough damage to Ianto to last a life time." Natasha wasn't fond of anyone who hurt those she cared about and at the top of that list was Ianto Jones.

The smile that crossed Harry's face sent shivers down Natasha's spine, she wasn't one to get frightened easily but Harry truly scared her and for a moment she actually felt pity for the remaining members of three, only for a moment. "Don't worry I have something very special planned for them."

 

* * *

 

 

The sight of his son's bruised and beaten body tore into Harry's heart, it was never easy seeing his son injured but this was too much, there would be hell to pay.

What Harry couldn't understand was Jack Harkness, how could he not feel what Ianto was they both had the same connection. "I will be having a long talk with your other father once I see him again, I'd like to know what kind of companions he is travelling with these days." Harry huffed under his breath, his ex was a rather sore subject to him, they had ended on bad terms and the only thing that Harry was grateful for was their son.

"I owe your dad a smack upside the head for leaving you to fend for yourself at Torchwood One's fall." Harry snarled under his breath. No one would be spared the Master of Death wrath and all those who harmed his son would pay a hefty price.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I had a few health issues as well as losing my Great Aunt last year and that sort of took my muse away from this story, the good news is it seems to have returned.

Humming under her breath Luna Lovegood danced down the halls of the Helicarrier, uncaring about the looks she was getting. She had long ago stop letting what others thought of her get to her, she knew she was different from others and she was proud of that fact.

Life is too short so why let the worry about how others see you get to you; their opinion isn't the one that truly matters.

"You could be a little less cheerful; we are supposed to be looking menacingly." A dark voice growled from behind Luna.

Turning on her heel Luna smiled winningly at the scowling Draco Malfoy. "I do believe that you are doing enough menacing for all of us."

Draco shot a dark look at his companion who chuckled at this side. "I know she's your best friend but I am your husband I think that means you should be on my side and not hers."

Neville Longbottom-Malfoy had come a long ways since he first arrived at Hogwarts marrying Draco Malfoy was one of them so he wasn’t at all scared by his husband’s glare. “Luna does have a point no one can match your Malfoy glare of death.” Neville pointed out.

“You’re lucky that I love you,” Draco growled under his breath, after all, it wouldn’t do for people to think he a Malfoy had gone soft, that was Neville’s job.

“Yes, love.” Neville could only smile sweetly at his husband Draco put on a good front of being a cold bastard but he knew the truth his lover worried about those he cared about. “Besides I think that Harry has probably done the job for us when he lets out his Master of Death side no one is safe.”

Draco hated to admit that his husband had a point Harry's wrath was barely contained and he almost pitied anyone who pissed him off today. "As long as someone has made it clear that we are not to be messed with."

"If we don't hurry up no one is going to be scared of us because Natasha will do that for us," Luna called over her shoulder as she skipped down the hallway.

Letting out a long drawn sigh Draco had to admit that his husband had a point there was no one scarier than the Black Widow when pissed off. "I still don't understand how someone as unique as our Luna snagged the heart of the Ice Queen."

"Well their relationship is as strange as ours but they just fit like you and I do." Neville pointed out, he too had found Luna's relationship with Natasha odd when Luna first announced who she was dating but Natasha made Luna happy and that was all that matter to Neville.

"And we don't fit together, don't we?" Draco had never meant to fall in love with Neville Longbottom, one of the great heroes of the war but he wouldn't change a thing.

+***+

 _'I really hope Luna shows up soon, Natasha is starting to scare everyone including me.'_ Clint tried not to wince as another one of her threats reached his ears and he saw a few of his fellow SHIELD agents cowering before moving passed as quickly as they could without it looking like they were running away.

If he wasn't supposed to be this super cool assassin he would be running as well.

"If you keep scowling and glaring like that you are going to scare off the fairies that like to dance and sing around you."

Clint could have kissed Luna as soon as he heard her voice but such an action like that would have had him running and hiding from Natasha's form of payback in disguise as training. Natasha was very scary when it came to Luna.

Only someone who truly knows Natasha could have seen the way her eyes softened at the sound of her lover's voice or how the worry drained out of her body as her lover bounced towards her.

Clint would never understand it how two very different souls could find love with one another. _'But then again I can't really talk. People wonder about me and Phil all the time.'_ Clint had never truly got over the fact that Phil could love him like he loved him and it made Clint just a little smug.

Luna, uncaring of the eyes watching her in shock as she moved to Natasha’s side and wrapped her arms around her other half. “I feel your worry but he shall be okay. Ianto has strength the that over time will eclipse our own. This shall bend him a little but it will not break him.” Luna’s voice carried for all to hear and no one could deny what she was saying.

All of them had their share of horrors there was no denying it. Draco, Neville, and Luna faced against Voldemort and all of his forces during their youth and there was no denying that what Natasha, Clint, and Phil faced dangers every day but what Ianto had faced against the Cybermen and Daleks. Two terrifying forces on their own but together they were a walking horror that no one wanted to face and for Ianto to do so and keep his sanity he was stronger than most would believe.

“You are right. I just hate seeing that Ianto who has survived so much to be broken because of that Torchwood Three.” Natasha growled under her breath.

Everyone in the room pitied anyone from Torchwood if they crossed Natasha; she had no love for them and wouldn't be afraid to rip anyone who crossed her path apart.

"Can we see Ianto?" Neville asked sending Clint and Natasha his own version of the puppy eyes.

"Now you know what I go through," Draco muttered under his breath his husband's puppy dog eyes were almost as lethal as Ianto's own.

“I think he would like that.”

All eyes turned to see Harry standing in the doorway, looking worried and pissed off and no one wanted to be the Doctor or any members of Torchwood Three.

It was no surprise that Neville was the first one to move towards Harry. “How are you doing Harry?” Neville asked concern in his voice as he put a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder.

A soft smile appeared on Harry’s face he wasn’t surprised that he began softening around Neville; his friend always had that kind of sway over him. “I would be better if I had noticed my son was suffering so much but he’s safe now and that is all that matters to me.”

"I'm surprised that you left Torchwood Three still standing," Draco commented as he joined them. Draco and Harry would never be the best of friends, that was still Ron's place but they had reached an understanding – mostly due to Ianto and Neville - and Draco adored Ianto.

"It wasn't easy.” Harry wasn’t ashamed to admit he knows that his family and friends know how protective he is of his son. Ianto was his whole world and he would do whatever it took to keep him safe and happy.

“He was tenderized by cannibals.” Harry hissed out through clenched teeth as he fisted his hands at his side. He was angry at Torchwood for their treatment of Ianto but his rage was all focused on the cannibals that had tried to eat his son.

“Do not worry about them; the director has made a few contacts it would seem that Ianto is well liked and the Queen herself would like to see them punished for what she did to Ianto,” Phil informed them.

Clint moved to stand next to his partner a bounce in his step. “So you mean we can do whatever we want to them and we won’t get in trouble?” He found himself asking just to be sure.

Phil could read his lover and he knew that he was itching to get his hands on those who had hurt Ianto as was everyone else in this room and he couldn’t blame them Ianto was special to all of them. “Yes, that is what I am saying. Fury knows that no one will be missing them or looking for them and the families of their victims just want justice for their family members taken from them.”

“Justice they will have,” Natasha spoke up her voice full of promise.

Luna wasn’t surprised to hear her lover make that vow family was very important to her.

“I do not want you to do this on my behalf.”

Luna was presently surprised that no one tripped over their feet as they whirled around to face Ianto who was leaning against the doorframe.

“Ianto, what are you doing out of bed?” Harry was the first to reach Ianto’s side and he wrapped his arm around Ianto’s waist taking most of his son’s weight as his own. He gave Draco a thankful nod as he took the other side of Ianto with care.

“I was just tenderized I’m okay.” Ianto knew that his family wouldn’t buy that but he needed to comfort them and stop them from doing rash. But he knew his family and he knew that nothing would stop them from wanting to keep him safe, to protect him and if Ianto was honest with himself he liked it.

"You are home Ianto and we are going to be looking after you from now on," Harry promised, he could feel it something was coming something that involved the Doctor. _'Whatever you are bringing this way will not touch our son. I swear it.'_ Keeping Ianto safe was all that matter to Harry and keeping him out of whatever danger the Doctor had gotten himself and his companions into were at the top of his list. He could feel it, death was coming and what scared him was it seemed to be wrapping it embraces all around Earth and all of humanity.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto was grateful that Neville and Luna had shown up, while they were protective over him they were not as bad as the rest of his family they allowed him to have space. They didn't hover and made sure that no one else hovered over him.

"I know it's tough but we almost lost you twice, we are going to be protective over you." Clint made himself at home next to Ianto on the sofa he had been relaxing on. "It's not every day someone you love is tenderized by cannibals." Clint pointed out.

A soft sigh escaped Ianto's lips. "I know and I understand. It's just been tough." Ianto admitted in a broken voice and Clint's heart went out to the man he saw as a brother. "I tried so hard to be a part of that team, I wanted to belong but I slipped into the shadows and stayed there and watched as they welcomed Gwen with open arms. I can't understand why we were both treated so differently. Why was she so loved and I was nothing more than a servant only remembered when they wanted something?"

It tore into Clint to hear such pain in Ianto's voice and see the hurt shining in Ianto's blue eyes. _'I need to go back to Cardiff and have a little talk with Ianto's former co-workers. I'll need to take Tas and Phil with me, maybe Luna should come as well to keep us from going overboard.'_

"You cannot kill my former teammates." Ianto low voice broke through Clint's thoughts.

Plastering on his most innocent looking face Clint turned to face Ianto. "I have no idea what you are talking about, all I was thinking about is what Phil and I can do on our upcoming holiday."

Ianto merely raised an eyebrow and gave Clint the look that screamed he didn't believe a word he said.

“Okay, and I might have pitched to stop in and gave them a lecture as to what idiots they were and maybe let Phil and Natasha have a go at them.” At Ianto’s alarmed look Clint added, “I was bringing Luna with me!”

“No, I only wish to put this all behind me and move on with my life. My days as a Torchwood agent are over it is time I start anew.” Ianto knew it wasn’t going to be easy, he had given and lost so much to Torchwood it would be a journey but Ianto was determined to put Torchwood Three behind him and look to the future.

“And we will be right here beside you,” Clint promised, they would give Ianto the love and support that he hadn’t gotten at Torchwood Three.

 

* * *

 

"I'm not surprised to find you here." Tosh murmured softly as she took a step into the room that had been forgotten even though it haunts many of their nightmares and sat next to Jack.

Jack let out a sigh as he wrapped an arm around Tosh and pulled her to rest against him. "This was the place that I first really saw Ianto. I saw the young man who would do anything for the woman he loves, something you rarely see in this world. Ianto really loved her and it makes me wonder if we had seen him as more than a servant and a man who looks after us and looks good in a suit would he have come to us for help."

Guilt ate at Tosh and she knew it ate at Jack as well - she was unsure about Owen and Gwen - she would never forgive herself for how she treated Ianto, how she said nothing as he stood in the background, or why she never spoke up when Owen insulted him because she was in love with him and the last thing she wanted to do was to have Owen mad at her. Her heart had ached for Ianto’s the night she finally saw him and the pain he was in. She had known what it was like to risk everything to save someone you love so dearly for she had done the same thing to save her mother.

“If I had not been so afraid to anger Owen I would have reached out my hand in friendship like I longed to.” Tosh wasn’t sure why she admitted that out loud, maybe because she didn’t want Jack to feel like he was alone, that someone else shared his regret in letting Ianto slip into the shadows.

Jack’s grip tightened around Tosh as he pressed a kiss into the top of her head. “You offered him kindness Tosh that was far more than I ever did. I wanted him in my bed or wherever I could get him, I made that very clear. I praised him for his coffee and for looking good in a suit but that seemed to be all I did. I never stopped to offer him a hand, tell him how much I appreciate him looking after us, tackling the archives to straighten them up for us knowing that there will come a time when we need something from there and would have found it when it came too late. I let Owen belittle him and never told Owen enough was enough and I’m sure it hurt seeing me praise Gwen for every little thing she has done since joining made not only Ianto feel worthless but you and Owen as well.”

“It does,” Tosh admitted in a soft voice, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Jack even more but it had cut deeply to see that Gwen can do no wrong in Jack’s eyes. “I know you see Gwen as the heart of Torchwood and your humanity which I don’t understand. Yes, you make the tough calls like you did with Jasmine and the Fae but I know that is so we don’t have to. You have a heart Jack Harkness, you see the darkness out there and face it head on protecting not only all of Cardiff but also keeping us safe.” Tosh pulled back enough so she could look Jack in the eyes. “You are my hero. You saved me and I can never thank you enough.”

This wasn’t the first time that he had been called a hero, he knows that Gwen sees him as his hero that can do no wrong, her knight in shining armour here to sweep her off her feet but it felt hollow but here hearing it from Tosh was different Jack knew that he could believe her, that he was her hero but she also knew that he wasn’t perfect and that made him feel special. “You are my hero Tosh; I was truly blessed when you came into my life.”

The deep blush that painted Tosh’s cheeks was nothing to the sparkle Jack saw in her eyes. “Now what do you say that we start coming up with a plan to prove ourselves to Ianto and his family and win back our Welshman?”

Tosh could see it in Jack’s eyes he was a man on a mission and she felt her heart soar. “What do you have in mind?” She wanted Ianto back, she missed him greatly.

“There are going to be so changes coming to Torchwood Three, long awaited changes.” Jack knew in his heart that the Doctor he had been waiting for was soon coming and he was going with him to get his answers, he needed to know why he was cursed with his immortality. But he couldn’t leave Torchwood fractured as it was, he wanted his version of Torchwood to be something to be proud of, for the Doctor to be proud of. _‘For Ianto to be proud of.’_

 

* * *

 

Harry had no idea as to how he ended up walking the halls of SHIELD Helicarrier with Draco of all people. They would never be the best of friends, no Ron and Hermione would always have that role but they had put aside their differences, it hadn’t been easy but they had been faced their own trials during their wars with Voldemort and what Harry had seen on his travels with the Doctor there were darker things out there than Draco. Besides Draco had adored Ianto from the moment he laid his eyes on him and become very protective over him and Ianto adores his Uncle Draco.

"I'm surprised that you left Torchwood Three still standing," Draco commented if it had been him there would have been only rubble left.

"It wasn't easy,” Harry muttered under his breath. “But there is something coming, something that Torchwood plays a role in and Captain Harkness is at the center of it. I don’t know what it is but I feel magic, time and death are woven around one another like I haven’t felt since his return.” Harry found himself confessing to the one person he never thought he would trust with such knowledge.

Draco let out a sharp intake of breath as he did his best not to let his memories of his time being forced to serve Voldemort overwhelm him. “Are you sure?” Draco hoped that Harry was mistaken.

Harry’s eyes turned distance as a vortex began to swirl in them. “I can already hear the TARDIS’ cry and song of apology she is helpless to stop it like I am. All we can do is be prepared for what is to come.”

“And we shall.” Draco found himself promising and both Harry and he prayed that it wasn’t an empty promise.

 

* * *

 

_Somewhere in Space and Time_

Harry hadn't lied when he said he could feel the TARDIS she truly was in pain she could feel magic twisting and turning within her vortex time was changing what to come would forever change more than the small group it would have and she ached for the heartache that her thief, her immortal, her wizard and the one that she longed to meet her little Ianto for the pain and horrors that were to come their way.


	5. Chapter 5

Clint knew Ianto well and he could see that he is hiding something, something that was deeply bothering him and it wasn’t what happened to him at the hands of those monsters. “What else is bothering you Ianto?”

A small sigh escaped Ianto’s lips. “I should have known that I could never hide anything from you. Jack is waiting for my other father and I had hoped that if I was there I might have the chance to meet him if I stayed at Torchwood Three.” Ianto admitted in a soft voice.

The Doctor was a sore subject for both Harry and Ianto. Harry had told Ianto about his other dad, the adventures that he had gone with him and the lives that they had saved. He had also told Ianto all about the TARDIS and how wonderful she was and even though they had never met the TARDIS adored Ianto and thought of him as a part of her and how she wished that he could show him the stars.

Part of the reason that Ianto had joined Torchwood was to find out more about his father, it had been a big reason why he had joined Torchwood well that and him and Lisa overhearing some agents talking about Fury’s growing worry about how dangerous Torchwood One was becoming with their whole ‘If It’s Alien, It’s Ours,’ motto. Two young adults highly intelligent with no family ties had been just what Yvonne wanted.

Harry had made sure Ianto had stayed hidden for the wizarding world and the outside world, as the son of Harry Potter and the Doctor Ianto would have people after him from everywhere, no it had been safer that way.

The same was for Lisa, Nick Fury had a lot of enemies and they would have loved to have gotten their hands on his daughter. No, it had been for her own safety that there be no trace of Lisa but still, she knew her father and she had known that he had done everything he had to protect her, while Ianto’s dad didn’t even know he existed.

"I saw him that day," Ianto admitted in a voice so soft that Clint was wondering if he had imaged the words.

"The day Torchwood One fell?" Clint asked.

Pain filled blue eyes turned to him and Clint's heart ached for Ianto.

"He saw me, he ran right past me he barely even glanced at me but I could see the hate in his eyes. When it was all over he didn't even stay to help, he just left us there. I could hear them screaming, not just Lisa others who had been partly converted and he didn't even stop to help them. I called after him begging him to help me. He turned and looked at me like I was beneath him and asked me why should he?" Ianto closed his eyes as he recalled that moment that the side of him who looked up at his dad as a hero died a little inside of him and all those stories his tad told him as a child were make believe, that his dad wasn't the hero he thought he was.

Clint was at a loss for words, what do you say to someone who lost all faith in their father? A man that since he was a child had seen him as a hero. Squeezing Ianto's shoulder Clint let out a long breath. "Your other dad is an idiot and the next time you meet him no one would blame you if you told him off or hell if I was you I would punch him right in the jaw. I still might.” Clint muttered the last part under his breath.

A small smile twitched at Ianto’s lips he had no doubt that Clint and Natasha would be having words with the Doctor if they ever met and that was if the Doctor was lucky. “I don’t know what I will do if I meet him again. It feels like my hopes of having a relationship with him have faded back into dreams and maybe that is what they should stay dreams of a wishful child.”

Clint hated the broken look in Ianto’s eyes and made a decision at that moment, _‘Okay that is it if I ever meet you, Doctor, I am giving you a meeting with my fist and then unleashing Natasha on you.’_

A sudden look of pure worry overcame Ianto’s face.

“Ianto, what’s wrong?” Clint asked alarm in his voice he was afraid that Ianto's wounds were more extensive than he had let on and they were starting to bother him.

“Did anyone let Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus know that I am alright?” Ianto asked with horror in his voice.

“No, they hadn’t.” A new voice spoke up.

+*****+

_Moments Before_

Sirius Black stalked the halls of the Helicarrier growling under his breath as he glared at everyone who stood in his way but as scary as he was he was not the one who had people trembling in their boots, oh no that honor was reserved for his mate, Remus Lupin.

Remus was snarling and under his breath and in his eyes was a look that promised a slow and painful death if you tried to stop him, one of his two cubs had been hurt and he had only learned about it, he was not in the mood to place nice with anyone.

Sirius was convinced that if he could he would be letting out Moony, no matter how much he hated letting out his werewolf side.

“This way,” Remus growled out as he made a sharp left, he had the scent of his cubs memorized and luckily everyone was smart enough to stay out of the way of a pissed off werewolf.

Sirius knew that they had found the right room when he heard Ianto ask, “Did anyone let Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus know that I am alright?”

“No, they hadn’t.” Sirius gleefully informed his nephew crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot. “Well, what do you have to say for yourselves? Letting Remus and I worry about you! It was that hard to call us?"

"I'm so sorry." Ianto didn't know why he was apologizing but it just burst out of him the last thing he wanted was for his uncles to be disappointed in him.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a startled look before Remus moved forward and took a seat next to Ianto and placed a hand on Ianto's arm doing his best to soothe Ianto. "Cub we do not blame you. What happened to you wasn't your fault. You have been through so much, we just don't understand why you didn't reach out to any of us."

Ianto was his cub and Remus wanted to protect him but he couldn't if Ianto didn't reach out to them.

"I'm sorry I wanted to make amends for failing Lisa," Ianto admitted in a choked voice. "And I wanted my other dad to be proud of me."

Remus had never been fond of the Doctor the only thing that he felt he had done right was given Harry Ianto he had heard what Ianto had admitted to Clint what the Doctor had said and Remus wanted nothing more than to punch the Time Lord in his smug face. "Your other father is a fool if he can't see how special you are."

"As were those teammates of yours." Sirius had been worried when he had learned that Ianto had joined Torchwood and when One had fallen he had hoped that Ianto would come back to them he had been terrified when Ianto had joined Torchwood Three. He wanted his family safe and that was something Ianto wasn't at Torchwood.

"I agree but that's why you have us. We will treat you the way you deserve to be treated." Clint added tossing his arm around Ianto's shoulders.

Ianto couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face his family always did have a way to make him feel better. Still, a part of him wished that things could have been a little different with Torchwood Three that he had found a place among them.

+******+

He could hear them the drums they were never ending but he knew what he had to do if he couldn't silence them he would make all of humanity hear them and bend them to his will. "I'm coming for you Master of Death and the one you hold the most dear."


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take long for Torchwood Three to realize just how much Ianto Jones had done for them besides keeping them fuelled with coffee and food, Ianto was the backbone of Torchwood he kept things running, he made sure their kits were stocked, had the files that they would need and kept the SUV fuelled and he soothed things over with the local police force. Without him, the Hub was slipping back to the way it was before Ianto sought them out for a job.

While Jack and Tosh did their best to fill the void that Ianto had left behind it surprised them how much Ianto had done and they never took notice they had let him slip into the shadows.

Jack was ashamed to see how much he missed of Ianto soothing things over with not only the local PC but UNIT and SHIELD as well, which given how they had treated Ianto it made Director Fury less than thrilled to hear from them. Jack was certain he would be dead a thousand times over.

UNIT was easier, just a little easier to deal with but not by much. At least they didn't seem to look like they would rip out his spine and enjoy it while doing so.

And he missed Ianto, he didn't think the young man had wormed his way into his heart the sad thing was he hadn't even noticed until it was too late and Ianto was gone.

Tosh missed Ianto; his presences brought a soothing calm to the Hub once she missed. Ianto understood her in ways that the others didn't she just wishes that she had reached out to him and gotten to know him, she was sure that they could have been great friends.

Owen and Gwen could care less about Ianto's departure or how they had treated him. It was accustom for Owen to come in cursing Ianto's name and demanding Jack to either replace Ianto or drag him back. He didn't care about Jack's shag other than the coffee he made him and after sneaking in the Cyberwoman he was glad to see him gone the only thing he will miss about that traitor is his coffee.

He refused to acknowledge the tiny voice in the back of his head that was taunting him that reminding him that he would have done the same if it had been Katie and that he blamed himself for not seeing Ianto and how broken he was

Gwen, she wasn't afraid to admit at least to herself that she was glad Ianto was gone. She had seen how Jack looked at Ianto and while he flirted with her and she could have him anytime that she wanted but she had seen the way Jack looked at Ianto, she saw the desire and lust for the younger man and something a little more. It scared her that she might lose Jack to him and she believes that is what helped push her into Owen's arms.

Oh she knows that she should end it, that she should have ended it after that nightmare in the countryside but she needed to feel, to know that it wasn't just death in this line of work and Owen had been there offering what she needed and while it wasn't anywhere near what she felt for Jack or even Rhys she felt something for him and she couldn't deny that she got off of the thrill of something new and the possibility of getting caught. Owen was just a fling they both knew it, it probably wouldn't last much longer.

 _'What about Rhys?'_ That tiny voice whispered and Gwen bit her lower lip she loved and cared about Rhys but it wasn't the same it wasn't what she felt for Jack but she wasn't ready to let him go just yet. She refused to admit that she was keeping him until she had Jack. Rhys was dependable, loyal and she knew that she was lucky to have him but he wasn't enough... he wasn't Jack.  

"Do you think we can ever get make amends with Ianto? Or did we destroy any chance of building a relationship with him?" Tosh asked in a low voice breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"Who the hell cares?" Owen snapped back ignoring the hurt that appeared in Tosh's eyes. "We got along fine before Tea-Boy and we will get along fine without him."

At Owen's side, Gwen nodded her head in agreement. "Jack, we really need to start looking to replace him. We need someone to look after the Hub and to run the tourist office. It shouldn't be that hard." Looking at Jack Gwen flashed him the smile that usually had him doing whatever she wanted.

Today she was disappointed as Jack shook his head barely fazed by her smile. "Ianto did so much more than that, look at how we are already falling apart without him. Ianto Jones is one of a kind." Jack knew that they had lost an important part of Torchwood one that they neglected.

"I know you are jealous Gwen of the attention that Jack gives Ianto because you believe that Jack should only have eyes but even you can see how much Ianto does for us all and let's not forget that we have managed to piss off the police, UNIT, and SHIELD who is a lot bigger and deadlier than us!" Tosh spoke up.

Gwen could only stare at Tosh. "That's not true! I was just worried that Jack was being used by Ianto and I was right he hid that... that thing from us! How could we trust him ever again? None of us trusted him! I know that I wouldn't feel comfortable with him in the field and how could we know for certain that he wouldn't stab us in the back or leave us to die for revenge against that thing he hid in the hub!" Gwen shot back.

"Lisa."

All eyes flew to Jack whose blue eyes were dark with rage and regret. "Her name was Lisa and Ianto watched as we gunned her down he had every right to hate us, we didn't see how broken he was we let him serve us, take care of us and we couldn't even say thank you. We will never know if we could have become friends after what transpired but I do know one thing Ianto Jones would have never done anything to harm any of us in the field he is the kind of man that would have our back no matter what and I won't have you beseeching is name, you don't have to like him but you could at least respect him." Jack knew that Tosh would have no issue with Ianto besides himself it was clear that she missed him the most but Owen and Gwen that was a very different story Jack could see Owen's jaw clenching and Gwen tilting up her chin up, yeah it was going to be tough with them.

Jack wanted the Doctor to be proud of the Torchwood he created it was time he started doing just that.

 

* * *

 

Tony Stark could only blink as he entered the SHIELD Helicarrier he could tell that something was off. His favorite agent was muttering under his breath, he had no doubt that he was plotting someone’s death and he couldn’t help but wonder who had managed to gain his rage. “I’m just glad it wasn’t me,” Tony muttered under his breath still he couldn’t help but wonder who had earned Agent’s wraith. “I guess I’ll just have to find out.”

Phil knew it was coming the moment he spotted Tony that the other man could be a pain in his ass he was just thankful that his lover was still with Ianto the last thing he needed was the two of them teaming up making his life even tougher. _'Mental note keep Tony away from Sirius and Remus.'_ That was the very last thing that he needed was them teaming up together. He wasn't sure that the Helicarrier could survive what those three well four if he added Clint met up. Surprisingly enough he wouldn't mind unleashing them on Torchwood. Yes, he was a little okay a lot pissed at how Ianto had been treated by them.

"How is my favorite Agent doing?" Tony asked with a smile on his face.

A sigh escaped Phil's lips despite popular belief he was actually fond of the genius. "I am about to unleash Natasha onto a bigger pain in my ass than you."

"Really? I'm hurt, Agent." A pout replaced Tony's smile. "I thought there was no one a bigger pain in your ass than me."

Another sigh escaped Phil's lips but Tony heard a trace of fondness underneath it. Oh yeah, he was still Phil's favorite pain in the ass a title he wore with pride.

"So when do I get to meet this Ianto Jones that has everyone up in arms over," Tony asked bouncing on his feet.

"No." The last thing that Phil needed was for Tony to become friends with Harry hell he already had enough on his hands of trying to keep Clint and Tony under control the last thing he needs is for Harry or Sirius to join that trio and he shudders what to think would happen should the twins visit, the Helicarrier would never survive.

"Oh, that is so cute as to think you can stop me." Tony grinned as he patted Phil on the shoulder.

"I still have my taser and I will use it on you." Phil reminded Tony.

Tony leered at Phil and the other man sighed he knew what was coming, "Ooh kinky does Bird boy know about this side?"

An arm looped around Phil as Clint grinned at Tony, "That is for me to know and you to never find out or I will shoot you in the ass."

Giving a quick spin Tony shook his ass at Phil and Clint, "You wish you could get a taste of this ass." He called over his shoulder before bouncing off to find his Brucie Bear or this Ianto. It was cute that they thought they could keep him out of their security. Whistling under his breath Tony pulled out a bag of blueberries out of nowhere

"I thought you were with Ianto?" Phil asked before it could go any further.

"He is with Sirius and Remus I thought I would give them some time to talk." Clint grin turned wicked as he leered at his partner. "Besides I thought we could get some alone time.” Clint waggled his eyebrows and discreetly lowered his hand to grope that ass he loves so much.

A soft sigh escaped Phil’s lips as he shook his head fondly at Clint but he was never one to deny him anything. “Not in public.”

That was all Clint needed to hear before he was dragging Phil off to one of the empty rooms, while he didn’t mind giving a few people a glimpse of what lay underneath his clothing – mostly because he loved bringing out Phil’s possessive side – he would use anyone as target practice if they dared to glance at his Phil.

“By the way is it true what I heard that you sent a surprise to Torchwood Three?” Clint asked his lover.

“I can neither confirm nor deny that Harry and I had a hand in her finding her way there. Nor can I confirm or deny that she was pretty pissed once she learned of Ianto’s treatment by them.” Phil didn’t even blink.

Tossing his head back Clint let out a laugh, god he loves this man. “You know I almost pity them.”

 

* * *

 

After a tough call out Jack could see that the others were missing Ianto, he missed the young man who was waiting for him ready to take his greatcoat from him and had a cup of coffee waiting. They truly took Ianto for granted.

Jack blamed it on almost dying for him to notice the redhead woman standing in the middle of the hub with an unimpressed look on her face.

“Who the hell do you think you are? And how the hell did you get in here?” Owen demanded as he reached for his weapon, he had a shitty day and there was no coffee waiting for him.

If it was possible she looked even more unimpressed with Owen and Gwen pulling out their guns. Taking a step forward Jack wanted to resolve this without violence all he wanted to know was who this woman was, how she got into his Hub and determine if she is a threat or not. “There is no need for that. I’m Captain Jack Harkness leader of Torchwood Three this is...”

“Oi, I know who you all are.” She cut Jack off. “I’m Donna Noble Phil Coulson and Harry Potter sent me I’m Ianto’s replacement they thought you could use some help.” The smile that Donna flashed them sent chills down the spines of the team this was a woman not to be messed with. 


End file.
